User talk:NJZimmermann
. Administrator * Hi, I was wondering whether you would like to become an administrator on this wiki. You've been here for a while and are a great contributor, so was wondering whether you wanted this, or if you didn't want this you could have rollback rights if you chose to :) 04:43, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Nighthawk Leader, I am honored to be asked it is a both a privelige and an honor indeed Yes, with permission of both yourself and General Grham would like to be administrator.If you both deem it appropriate. NJZimmermann 04:57, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :I've contacted on his talk page, but unfortunately he hasn't contributed here since May 2008. I'll give him a couple of days though to see if he gets back to me :) On another topic, I'll be taking a leave of absence fairly soon which may range from a couple of days to 6 weeks. I just wanted you to know that your nomination was not at all for this reason- I've been thinking of nominating you for ages :) (actually, I thought you already had rollback priveleges- sorry about that) 07:45, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Nighthawk Leader, no I do not possess rollback rights. Hehe I have been asked that several times over the years on a variety of wikis :) At the time I was enrolled in a post-graduate paralegal studies program so that I could become a certified paralegal. NJZimmermann 18:06, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Haha ok- sorry for being another one who asks you :) Well, General Grham hasn't replied, so I think it may be safe to assume that he's inactive. If you did want admin priveleges, let me know, but I think you deserve to have rollback at the very least :) 21:36, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :Welcome to the admin team! Feel free to place Template:admin on your userpage as well :) 01:43, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Welcome, fellow admin! I looked at your contribs, and you've done a lot for us! Keep up the work, and if you need help (but you look like you know whatever is going on) feel free to ask me or Nighthawkleader. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 14:11, 22 February 2009 (UTC) General Grham, thank you for the warm welcome. I am glad to be here. I will ask for help any time I have a question because, both You and Nighthawkleader have a wealt of experience I can learn from as a "probie". NJZimmermann 15:54, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :You're very welcome, probie! Keep up the good work. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 20:34, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Legend * Hi, just letting you know that the NCIS: Legend Database is up and running at http://ncislegend.wikia.com/wiki/NCIS_-_Legend_Database. Feel free to fix anything up over there, and when you make an edit, I can make you a bureaucrat on Legend :) 01:58, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ** Hey, just wondering if you give me the link to the CBS press release concerning the Legend characters. Thanks, 03:18, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ***Nighthawk Leader here is the link Legend Part 1 Press Release ****Thanks for the link, however I'm getting a "403 Forbidden" error from anywhere on cbspressexpress.com for some reason, but I'll take your word for it :) 11:00, 8 April 2009 (UTC) *****Nighthawk Leader try clicking on this link CBS Press Releases NJZimmermann 17:17, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Re: A Question * Hi, NJZimmermann, if you're talking about the two edits on the appearances/actors section, I think usually what we do here is list the episodes that they're in when an appearances section is added, so it should probably be changed to suit the others. Sorry about staying away from content on Legend on both wikis- I haven't actually seen any of the Legend episodes yet, so I'm trying to keep away from there until I've watched them :) 22:25, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Dominic Vaile * Hi, I just deleted Dominic Vaile again, because, while his character is confirmed, it is only confirmed for NCIS: Los Angeles, and since it's been decided that we'll have two seperate wikis, I didn't think he really belonged here unless he actually appears on NCIS. Feel free to restore this though if you have reason to believe that he will be on NCIS, or you have another reason. Also, should it be mentioned that he is a member of Macy's team since we're not sure as to whether Macy will even return? (I left being part of Macy's team out on the NCISLA wiki page because I wasn't sure on this). Thanks, 09:20, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ** Ok, fair enough I guess, but I'm not too sure about this since he doesn't actually appear in NCIS- what would you put for "first appearance" in the infobox and how does he relate to the NCIS series apart from being a member of the spinoff? Also, if this occurs, we'd have to have an article about every main JAG character since NCIS started the same way. But feel free to restore it- I don't really mind either way :) 06:53, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Agent of the Month * I couldn't agree with you more, in fact I thought that already had this award, but has now been nominated at NCIS Database:User of the Month Nominations. 23:51, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Requests for Rights NJZimmermann, at this moment I find admin/bureaucrat to be pretty unreasonable requests- while has made many good edits, he hasn't been here long enough to prove himself as being committed to the wiki in my opinion. On a separate but related topic, how would you think of nominating for rollback/admin? I think he deserves rollback at least, not sure about admin though (but I wouldn't oppose this option). 00:09, 28 June 2009 (UTC) * I agree with your assessment too, and did get the same impression you did, however, the page is called Requests for permissions, so I guess that's what the page is there for. What would you think about chaning that page to Nominations for Permissions, and to gain permissions, a user has to be nominated for them? Also, I've asked as to whether he wants rollback rights. 04:35, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ** # Nighthawk Leader, I think that the name of the page should be modified as you suggest. # I agree I think that any potential candidate for rollback, bureaucrat or admin must be nominated for them by one of the admins, bureaucrats, or sysops. #I also believe that the set of criteria used in the consideration of such nominations be refined and amended to more clearly define the prequisites required of users that must be fulfilled before their nominations will be considered. NJZimmermann 07:08, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Status Report * NJZimmermann, thanks very much for letting me know how the past week went- seems you had everything well under control and good to see there wasn't too much vandalism :) 11:33, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Hello Hey, I'm Andrewrox. As you may have noticed, I have been making small (but very important) edits here. Just to let you know, I am in the midst of categorising episode pages. I have finally done all the Season 1 pages; I made them bigger and more professional, and I added the template to it. I plan on doing the same with S2, S3, S4, S5, S6, S7 and so on. It would be great if you could help me out. Talk to you later. --Andrewrox 04:16, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I found the L.A. wiki. I am from Australia and that episode came out on wednesday. I uploaded a new logo for the wiki, becuase the other one was bland. I added a "wikia" sign to the bottom in similar font, now it looks better. I can also make a better logo for you, and I can make a more accessible main page. Here are some examples of my work. The wiki I own, TiptonWiki. and I made this main page also. So I can make a main page based on my default theme I use to make main pages. The MP here is bad. I like the Truth or Consequences one better, but if you want me to add them to all pages you WILL have to help me. I am going to make more Templates, this wiki is lacking episode templates and redirects. --Andrewrox 06:10, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Category:Candidates for deletion. All the Tim McGee have bad names, are small and are only one one page, an inactive user page. To make this site more professional please delete those images, they are pointless. The Season Six image is a pointless duplicate. Thanks! --Andrewrox 06:55, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Andrewrox, the deletion of a whole class of images, is a matter that requires the consent of the majority of the administrators. NJZimmermann 20:19, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Re: Advise and Consent/New users * NJZimmermann, thanks for letting me know about the deletion requests- I think we should probably go through these images case by case- here are my opinions on them so far: * File:JethroGibbs.jpg, File:JethroGibbs2.jpg and File:NCIS Banner.jpg are images made by and exclusively on this userpage, so I don't see any reason for them to be deleted, although they should probably be marked with a template which says that the image is for a user's userpage only. * File:NCIS Season 6 DVD.gif: Unless this image has issues with copyright (which it may well have) I can't see why this should be deleted * Multiple McGee photos- since McGee is one of the 4 main characters on the show, I think we should have multiple images of him, however, there are some low-quality images like File:Timla4.png and File:Timla5.png which I think can go. Also, File:Tim8.png and File:Tim9.png appear to be images of Sean Murray off the set and not actual images from the show, so unless we intend to create a Sean Murray page soon and want on of those photos on there, I think they can go too. 23:34, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Re: New Users I too have seen these users make a lot of good edits around here lately- I haven't seen all of the edits made since I'm trying to stay away from spoilers (as usual my broadcasting area is slightly behind the date the episodes are first aired), but I've still been keeping track of recent changes and having a look at them where I can :) I agree though- if they keep up the good work, they may be great candidates for extra priveleges. Also, just a side note, I recently contacted Wikia about the name of our NCIS: LA wikia being changed from the "NCIS - Legend Database" to the "NCIS: Los Angeles Database" and the web address changed from ncislegend to ncisla, and I have received a reply saying that they will take care of it for us, but it may take some time for this to become visible (and as of now it's still ncislegend). So, if ncislegend.wikia.com returns a "Not a valid wiki" anytime soon, maybe try ncisla.wikia.com instead and see if that works. 23:34, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :That is nice what you said. In case you want to know, I have uploaded a new logo in which I believe should be the new logo. I have made a new template:Seasons to put at the bottom of all Season pages, which I have done. I am going to do similar things with each episode; I will put a season1, season2, season3 and so on template at the bottom of pages. --Andrewrox 00:43, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Hey, look at My sandbox, look at the new main page I made. Do you like it? I hope so, we should just make that the new M.P. becuase it is more accessible and advanced. Thanks! Also, Nighthawk gave you the OK to delete some of the images. --Andrewrox 02:17, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Theme! Hey, I sent this message to NL, you need to read it too. Please comment about this and voice your opinion. Hey Nighthawk Leader, the past few days I have been planning a theme, and I have completed it. It is a Black and Grey theme (to fit in with NCIS) make the website look official and professional (unlike Monaco Sapphire). Anyways, I tested the theme at NCIS Database under my monaco.css tab, and I have a screen-shot in how it looks like. The image you will see on your right is the theme, and I believe it needs to be the new theme. ANYTHING is better than the theme we currently have. And as you may have noticed, I uploaded images for the first 9 Season 1 episodes, added the plots and images. The thing is, the new infobox we are using has a very very similar colour scheme to my new theme, so that further helps my cause. Please accept the offer, not many people can come up with website themes. If you would like any changes I'll see what I can do. Please make the decision quickly though, so I can help you to apply the theme. Oh and I forgot, my new main page uses the same theme as well! Steps to apply the theme: * Go to my page, User:Andrewrox/monaco.css. * Copy the gibberish text. * Then go to a page called MediaWiki:Monaco.css. * Click edit the Monaco.css page, and paste my text from the User:Andrewrox/monaco.css. *Press "Save page". Now do not be alarmed if nothing happens, it will. at the top of that page it explains to you that you will need to refresh your cache, which it gives directions in how to. If this does not work, then you need to go to your "preferences", go to the "skin tab" and go to "Admin options". It will say that you need to choose the default theme for the wiki. You need to click "custom". If you are still stuck, then I will apply the theme, but you will have to temporarily make me an Administrator (only temporarily!!!) and I can do everything for you. To be honest, if you are not familiar with coding then it would be best if I can do it due to me having experience (despite being 13). Thanks in advance Nighthawk! --Andrewrox 03:26, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Andrewrox I have some experience with coding as a result of my work as a legal clerk. I must say that your efforts and the resulting products are quite impressive. Nighthawk and I will discuss the offer you have proffered. Now on a separate matter related to the season pages. We are considering converting the bulleted lists of episodes into a tabular format consisting of five columns. #Title #Airdate #Writer #Director #A column for notes, the column could be used to indicate when an actor is credited in the cast but does not appear in an episode or to mark the final appearance of a character. NJZimmermann 08:13, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Your the boss. When you say Season pages do you mean for each episode, or the page that links to all episode pages like S1, S2, S3, S4, S5, S6, S7? or each episode like "Grace Period", "Yankee White" ect. It would be good if you could set up an example of what you are trying to say. --Andrewrox 08:35, October 11, 2009 (UTC) New Theme NJZimmermann, I was wondering what your opinion on the theme created by is. Personally I think it should definitely be added as an option for a theme, and would recommend it for being the default theme- I think it has much more of an "NCIS feel" to it than our current default skin of Sapphire or any of the other options. But I just wanted to see what you think about it before we consider doing anything :) 07:25, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :I highly recommend it despite being the creator of the theme. Like NL said, it has a much greater "NCIS" style theme. Black and Grey are NCIS colours, along with the blue (which there was nowhere to add. I recommend you make the theme soon for the new season. --Andrewrox 07:32, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Theme has hopefully now been implemented 07:12, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Re: episode lists :NJZimmermann, the new tables look great- they're much more asthetically pleasing and easier to read. I completely agree with you about keeping in there (I've never heard of this episode before- now there are 4 episodes I know of that I haven't seen :D). However, I'm unsure as to where it should be placed in the table- should it be placed chronologically or by airdate? I know you have it by airadate at the moment, and I'm completely fine about this, but what about the episodes which aired before and after this episode? Would "last episode"/"next episode" refer to "The Beginning" or the episode chronologically before/after it? Or maybe should both should be listed? Also I'm just about to change the old infobox code over with the new code, keeping the old field names. 12:39, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks, I didn't really consider it in terms of other episodes being out of order due to the flashbacks/forwards. For some reason at the time I thought all of the other episodes were chronologically in order too, but I can see why airdate's easily the best way now 04:05, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Yep, good job. The only problem is, they are all incomplete. We need to add in the Season, Episode thing. Sorry about no recent edits, I have been busy. --Andrewrox 05:23, October 21, 2009 (UTC) *Andrewrox, I have considered the points you raised. and while, I agree on the need for the episode numbers. It seems to me that including the season number could be construed as redundant since the season numbers are clearly displayed in the titles of the various tables. NJZimmermann 22:24, October 21, 2009 (UTC) * NJZimmermann, I've just seen the new table columns, and have to admit I find having the season number in the tables appears to be very strange, especially as it's in the title already. Just my thoughts on it, I like the episode number, but I can't see any need to keep the season number in there. 05:44, October 23, 2009 (UTC) **Nighthawk, I concur the end result was quite disconcerting for that reason I have deleted the season column from episode tables. NJZimmermann 05:54, October 27, 2009 (UTC) *** Tables look much better now, the same number in the columns got very distracting :) I think the inclusion of the production code would be a valid option, many other Wikis and Wikipedia do the same with their TV shows, so we may as well too. Also, do you think the production code should be added to the episode infobox? 06:24, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Re: Pages Related to Characters * NJZimmermann, I'm not entirely sure myself on what to do with such pages that you mentioned, however I don't know if Tiva is a valid article- it appears to be fact from the series mixed with highly subjective comments used to convince readers of this "theory" (and wouldn't a theory itself be classified as original research?) I guess the other category of pages (the quote pages) may be good in some ways to have around as long as they're built up a lot more, or maybe just a general quote page for the main characters, which can be split up into "movie references" or other such sections? I don't think we should really have more than one quote page per character, otherwise it could get messy 06:24, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Re: Two Recent Edits * I fully support your decisions with the rollbacks, the edits were uncalled for and I would have done the same thing. I was considering if we should warn the user, however I don't think we can- what we're saying in the article is the widely regarded view, however it's still subjective since I don't think you can easily describe a relationship from an entirely objective point of view, and they are merely expressing another point of view. But at any rate I definitely don't think that this other view should be included in the article. On another note, just want to apoligize for not editing here lately, real life commitments are taking up a large portion of my time at the moment and will probably get worse until around mid-November, but I should be back to normal after then 06:24, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Administration Application Sir, I have contributed a lot to NICS and I request to be your co-worker as a co-administration, with you Commander-In-Chief. I hope your decision is positive. And I used to be the Top Administrator of CSI wiki, Darth Kieduss the Wise Darth Kieduss the Wise 01:13, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Re: New Request for Priveleges * NJZimmermann, the user in question has appeared to have once again disregard that this is a nominations page, not a requests page, however this could partially have been out fault for not changing the subheadings from "requests" to "nominations". I too have a few reservations according to these edits, but also many of the edits towards the end of the user's time on the CSI wiki appear to demonstrate that the user is lacking in some administor qualities (see here, here and here), though of course people can change over time. I wouldn't be opposed to seeing rollback rights given, however I would have to oppose admin rights at this time. 07:54, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ** Also, I've just noticed that for some reason you never got bureaucrat rights. I'm fairly certain that we decided to give them to you a while ago but must have forgotten about this. But at any rate, I was just wondering if you wanted them applied to your account (you deserve them after all, and you're the wiki's top editor anyway) 07:57, November 1, 2009 (UTC) *** NJZimmermann, I completely support your decision, and agree with what you've said- should we remove the request from the page? And bureaucrat rights have been applied to your account 23:08, November 1, 2009 (UTC) **** NJZimmermann, once again I must apologize for somehow missing your last talk message and not being on here as much as I would like to. In regards to the admin request, I think that we should wait another day, see if there are any votes, and then remove the request if there aren't any. On a related topic, I'm a bit concerned about a recent edit by the user to their userpage. I know most wikis try to stay away from any inciteful comments which this one may be taken as. But on the other hand, it is a userpage and on most wikis userpages this is the page users can usually have complete control over, and the story is meant to be fictional. Just wanted to ask your opinion about this before I thought about saying anything. Thanks, 23:31, November 6, 2009 (UTC) RE:NCIS Database:Nominations for Permissions Sir, please approve me. Sir, I can do this. I did my job on CSI, until i got kicked out by my jealous predecessor. I will do my job. I love NCIS, I will do what must be done. Tiva is like Cuddy from House. People love Tiva. People were excited when Michael Weatherly said the two characters might date in the 7th season. I'm keeping them informed. And Ziva's mispronunciations is for comedy and something on the tip of my tongue I can't think of. Please, approve. I can do this. Darth Kieduss the Wise 14:56, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Re: An Administrative Matter * NJZimmermann, I completely agree with the block you placed on the user in question, and if it does happen again, I think a much longer block should be placed on them. On another topic, I was wondering if you could think of anything that would attract a few more users to this wiki. I've got links to here on my userpages on other wikis, and we've done what Wikia suggests about boosting the wiki's Google ranking, so I'm not sure what else we can do. Once again, I haven't been able to be on here as much as I would like to be, but hopefully that might change sometime soon. 01:39, December 20, 2009 (UTC) I'm here to lend a hand Hi there, just to let you know that i'm here to help you make this the best wiki it can be. Let me know where you'd like things spruced up. — Game widow 15:14, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Improving the wiki I'd be more than happy to help with proofreading and layout. I fear I can't be much use to use for content as i've never seen the show(s), but anything that doesn't require specific knowledge of the episodes, i can help with, certainly. — Game widow 16:17, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Season One Page Edits * NJZimmermann, sorry it took so long to get back to you- it wasn't until the last minute that I would be basically inactive between the 25th-30th of December, and I somehow missed seeing your edit on my talkpage in the recentchanges when I checked them when I got back. But, about the addition of "1x" to the table, I wouldn't object to the season number being added. It may be a little redundant in the sense that the page is on Season 1, so it's obviously "1x something", but it does appear to look a bit better to me than just the episode number. Hope you had a great New Year and Christmas (if that's what you believe in) 23:19, January 5, 2010 (UTC) I am back My surgery was successful and I have been released from the hospital.NJZimmermann 20:07, January 9, 2010 (UTC) * Great to hear that your surgery went ok, and sorry to hear about it happening- especially on Christmas- that must have been terrible. I've been having intermittent Internet problems, but I think I've sorted that out so I'm ready to edit. Also I wanted to let you know that this wiki's in the wiki spotlight- I just saw it now on another wiki, so hopefully that will draw in some new users. Also, in reference to your idea about editors/proofreaders (which I apparently didn't reply to- sorry I thought I did), I really think it's a great idea to help improve quality and get some more content. So I'm happy to do whatever I can for this- should we set up some kind of forum to sort out what needs to be done? But I hope the leg's feeling better and back to normal soon :) 06:18, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Greetings from Narnia Hi, I am an admin on WikiNarnia, The Chronicles of Narnia wiki. Which user are you? EdmundtheJust *Edmund, my user name on all wiki's I am active on is the same, it is NJZimmermann, However, I cannot recall the date of my last visit.NJZimmermann 01:03, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Tabs / Template * Template:Tabs (inc. examples) ** Template:Tabs1 (Tabs1 = Current Page) ** Template:Tabs2 If you want to change the main colour of the tabs change this colour on all templates list above -- Chief 01:07, February 28, 2010 (UTC) wiki optimization Hi there! I'm Scott from Wikia Entertainment. I just wanted to stop by and see how things are going here. We've been reaching out to our wikis for popular franchises in the hopes of helping to get them noticed by more people on the internet. There are a number of best practices we've put together to help achieve this goal, and I'm interested in working with you on implementing some of those here. It would entail some work on the front page, positioning links in places that Google finds valuable and things like that. If you've got some thoughts on this, I'd love to hear from you. Please feel free to leave a message on my talk page any time. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 19:16, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Hi again! I went ahead with some changes on the main page. All the content is the same, but it's laid out in a way that won't cause any collisions with the 300x250 pixel add in the upper right. I moved the improvement drive to the MyHome section, which is the default page a logged in user sees, since those are the folks who are going to be using it. Anonymous readers of the site see the traditional main page, and it's always good to have some pictures there -- people like to click on pictures :) So, let me know what you think. I'm always around! —Scott (talk) 16:32, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Regarding getting more users and showing up in searches Hi, I'm Sena, I work with Scott at Wikia and saw that you guys were talking about main page stuff and thought I would mention some wikis that we've worked with so you could see some examples of how nicely we can put together a home page...let me know if you have any questions, but in the meantime check out these other wikis: Dexter Law and Order Clash of the Titans These are great examples of how great Scott is at making wikis really user friendly and enticing, I hope you decide to let him pitch in! Sena 17:41, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for your message. I'm an very new in the Wikia community as Dr. Carter but I have been doing a lot of editting on several wikis including this one. Just so that you can know and if you are an ER fan, I have started my own wikia called Emergency Room Wiki. I have only one article and I am the only one to have worked on it for the moment. So if you enjoy ER, please feel free to edit it and emprove it. Thank you. Re Additional admins * NJZimmermann, first of all I'm so sorry I've been away from this wiki for so long- I've been having real life issues and have also been trying to juggle the administration on several other wikis, which is working out for some wikis better than others. But I'll try to start making this wiki my top priority from now on. In regards to Chief38956 and Scarecroe, I'm more than happy to see them both have these rights. So, is there anything in particular I can do to help out here, or should I just generally look around look for errors, make new pages, etc? 01:21, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ** Nighthawk, right now there is nothing that needs doing other than reviewing the last three days worth of contributions. I assigned the administrative rights discussed in order to prevent being inundated. I understand juggling administrative duties because, I also administer two blogs. NJZimmermann 01:59, March 21, 2010 (UTC)